Many companies or entities use conversational systems, also referred to herein as chatbots, which allow users to interact with an online assistant. Chatbots typically conduct a conversation with the user in a manner similar to how another person would engage in the conversation. For example, a user may access an account and have a question regarding the information associated with the account. Rather than calling or emailing the account provider, the user may access a chatbot which allows the user to interact with an online assistant through the conversational system. As another example, some online retail shopping sites provide chatbots which allow a user to place an order for merchandise using the chatbot rather than calling.